Sweet Memories
by Hinata.Loves.Neji-kun
Summary: Por que todo tiene su principio, la historia de los niños Neji y Hinata. Cap uno.


**Sweet Memories**

¡Hola! Comenzamos esta tierna historia de Hinata y Neji de pequeños, espero que les guste mucho. Si ven pedacitos de algún capítulo de "Father", no se sorprendan.

**Sweet Memories**

_Capítulo uno –La presentación._

Había algo en ella que le gustó desde que escuchó hablar de ella. Si bien era cierto que no debía interesarse –aún- por las niñas, ella era muy especial. Al menos eso entendió por la forma en que se hablaba de ella, de Hinata-sama.

Y lo comprobó el día que la heredera del clan Hyuuga cumplió tres años y debía ser presentada a la familia. Neji no recordaba haberse aseado de forma tan municiosa ni cuando lo bañaba su mamá, pero si quería lucir bien y dar una buena impresión, debía estar listo.

Tomó un poco del perfume de su papá y se puso disimuladamente en el cuello y las muñecas, justo como lo solía hacer su padre cuando vivía su mamá, y cepilló sus cabellos como si de eso dependiera su vida.

-Tranquilo Neji, te arrancarás el cabello.

El niño soltó el cepillo y se vistió con el kimono que le señaló su papá. Al terminar, trató de llamar su atención, pero vio como Hizashi estaba más serio que de costumbre.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Hinata-sama, y debemos estar presentes. –Le dijo mientras se dirigían en la entrada principal de la casa, cuando de pronto, Neji volvió a llamar su atención.

-¿Y Hinata-sama es bonita? –Le preguntó el niño con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Hizashi casi se resbaló por un traspié, ya que no esperó que su hijo saliera con esa clase de cuestiones.

-No lo sé, y no es un asunto que tenga que ver con nosotros. Así que compórtate cuando estemos frente a Hiashi-sama.

-Yo espero que sea bonita -Siguió hablando sobre eso- Así, siempre me daría gusto verla.

Cuando llegaron, ya había varios Hyuuga's con sus hijos, la mayoría un poco mayores que Neji por uno o hasta tres años. Tras unos instantes, Hiashi apareció ante ellos, y los presentes notaron la cabecita que sobresalía por uno de los bordes de sus piernas.

-Me alegra que el día de hoy estén todos ustedes presentes... –Hiashi comenzó a hablar, pero ni Neji ni Hizashi estaban atentos a estas. El mayor pensaba en el trágico destino que sufriría su hijo de ser elegido como el protector de la hija de su hermano, y el otro estaba embelesado observando ala tímida heredera sonriéndole.

-Papá –Neji le habló en confidencia a su papá- Papá, ella es muy bonita.

Hizashi observó con auténtica preocupación a su hijo, y en ese momento, Hiashi dio por terminado su discurso.

-Hizashi -Hiashi le habló a Hizashi- Voy a tomar prestado a Neji unos minutos. ¿No hay problema?

-No, no lo hay. Hijo Hizashi y le indicó a Neji con un empujoncito que siguiera a Hiashi.

Ya en un lugar algo apartado, Hiashi se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura de Neji.

-Neji. ¿Tu papá te dijo que de ahora en adelante protegerás a Hinata?

-Si. Papá me lo dijo, y yo la protegeré muy, muy bien -contestó el niño con una gran sonrisa.

Ese gesto consternó al líder del clan.

-¿Y eso te hace feliz?

-Si, Hinata-sama-chan es una niña muy linda, me gusta mucho.

-Niño –Hiashi endureció un poco sus gestos, pero eso no intimidó a Neji- Olvídate del "chan", la llamarás Hinata-sama, y estarás a su servicio. ¿Qué harás si le quieren hacer daño?

-Protegerla, como soy un genio, no pasará nada malo, y ella se pondrá feliz de saber que la cuidaré muy bien. –Respondió con un gran orgullo el niño.

Para no darle vueltas al asunto, Hiashi decidió que había sido mucha plática, e introduciéndolo a un cuarto donde estaban reunidos varios Hyuuga's, comenzaron el rito del sello.

Su cabeza le dolía un poco, pero si era un hombre y el protector de Hinata, debía aguantarse y no quejarse como un bebé llorón.

Al regresar a donde estaban los demás, Neji notó que Hinata aún se le quedaba viendo, más por las vendas que tenía puestas el niño en la frente tras la ceremonia de sellado.

-¿T-te d-duele? –Le preguntó con su voz cuando este se acercó a ella.

Por alguna razón, verla al borde del llanto alertó a los sentidos de Neji, quien de inmediato formó una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No me duele, por que soy muy fuerte.

La niña no respondió, sino que se volvió a esconder detrás de su papá.

-Antes de reunirnos para la celebración formal por el cumpleaños de Hinata, tendremos un almuerzo privado. Hizashi y Neji. ¿Nos harían el favor de acompañarnos? –Hiashi hizo una seña, y Hizashi indicó a su hijo entrar a la casa- Todos los demás pueden retirarse hasta la tarde.

Se acomodaron en un comedor privado, quedando Hizashi frente a su hermano mayor y la esposa de este, y Neji y Hinata de frente.

Neji observó a Hinata, a su Hinata-sama tomar los palillos con dificultad y haciendo de la simple acción de tomar un poco de arroz y llevarlo a la boca toda una batalla, culminando en una derrota para Hinata al caer su bocado de arroz al piso.

Ella trató de no llorar, pese a que las lágrimas estaban por desbordarse de su rostro, y se percató de que Neji la observaba, sonrojándose completamente.

Neji también sonrió, y aprovechando una distracción de los adultos, tiró a propósito un poco de arroz, fingiendo que se le habían resbalado los palillos.

Hinata rió por lo bajo, y tomando un chícharo de la montaña que le sirvieron, lo rodó a escondidas hasta donde estaba Neji. Este tomó varios y comenzó a responder el ataque, haciendo una mini-guerra por debajo de la mesa.

-Hinata, termina tu comida. –Dijo la mamá de Hinata, y los niños se apresuraron a terminar de comer.

Cuando terminaron de comer, los adultos comenzaron a hablar de muchas cosas, en esos momentos, Hinata y Neji salieron rápidamente de ahí. Se aseguraron de que no los hayan seguido y entraron al cuarto –de Hinata-.

-Ho-hola… -Dijo tímidamente la niña, y Neji respondió inclinando un poco su postura.

-Hola, Hinata-sama.

La pequeña se sobresaltó y buscó un lugar donde esconderse, acción que provocó que Neji se riera un poco.

-No te haré nada malo. Soy Neji y voy a protegerte.

-¿C-c-cómo s-sabes m-mi n-nom-b-bre? –Preguntó de nueva cuenta al borde del llanto.

Si algo sabía Neji era que lo peor que podía ocasionar, hacer llorar a Hinata-sama, más por que era una niña, y aún más por que cuando su papá hacía llorar a su mamá, terminaba durmiendo en otra casa. ¿Y si lo mandaban a dormir a otra casa por que la hizo llorar?

-No llores –Neji abrazó a Hinata- No llores. ¿Si? Prometo cuidarte y jugar contigo siempre.

-¿D-de v-ver-d-dad? –Hinata abrazó a su vez a Neji, y secó sus lagrimitas con la manga de su kimono.

-Prometido.

Cuando Hinata se tranquilizó, se acercó a su armario y buscó hasta encontrar una cajita.

-¿Ju-ju-jugarías c-co-conmigo? –Le preguntó enseñándole un juego de té miniatura, pero no pudieron jugar por que Hiashi y Hizashi entraron en el cuarto.

-Neji. ¿Qué haces en la habitación de Hinata-sama? –Preguntó Hiashi al ver el resto de lo que alguna vez fueron lágrimas en el rostro de su hija.

-Solo íbamos a jugar –Trató de justificarse Neji, pero vio cómo Hiashi regañaba a su hija y su papá lo sacaba de ahí.

**Continuará** _por que todos quieren NejiHina, NejiHina, NejiHina, todos quieren NejiHina, no lo negarán_ (soy mala cantando). Gracias a todos y espero sus reviews.


End file.
